By Myself
by livingdeadblondegirl
Summary: Klaus is haunted by the memory of her.


_AUTHOR'S Warning:Mature/Sexual context below. If you don't like the idea of self love, go no further. _

_For those of you who do not follow me on tumblr, you might not know that I am a huge shipper of the TO Ship Kland. What is Kland you ask? Klaus/His Hand while thinking of Caroline. It started out as a snarky reply on tumblr when someone asked what my favorite ships were in both shows and has kind of snow balled from there and Kland has it's own little following._

_Now that I've explained what this drabble is about, I'll tell you why I wrote it. The Klaroline/Kland fandom (We are ship who ship together in peace) are having a twitter trend on Monday. The trend is __**'Klaroliners Ship Kland'**__ and is scheduled on __**Monday (April 28) at 8pm UK, 9pm CET, 3pm EST and 12pm PST!**_

_So I wrote this little gem as a way to celebrate the upcoming trend. It's kind of a funny way to troll the writers of the show without hate. I hope this drabble converts some of you who were not Kland shippers and will join us on the trend. (BTW, I have a bunch of tweets ready to go so you can just retweet me if you want, I'm livingdeadblond on twitter)._

Now on with the show!:

Many people said that the streets of New Orleans were haunted by the ghosts of the dead, in the cemeteries, in the streets, in the bayou but it was the undead that haunted the hybrid. A certain blonde baby vampire to be specific.

Caroline had been in his thoughts for over a year, since the night he came to her in her room on the night of her birthday, but it wasn't until he returned from his trip to Mystic Falls, after their interlude in the woods that Klaus felt as if his thoughts were truly consumed by her. She was always in the back of his mind, as he walked through the Quarter he thought of how her blue eyes would widen at the sights around her, how her smile would light up at the street performers, the way her body would move to the bands. All of those thoughts were innocent, well if any of his thoughts were innocent, but it was the not so innocent ones that were driving him mad.

The scent of her hair, the taste of her lips, the softness of her skin, the feel of her body pressed against every inch of his, the way her breath had hitched just before she came undone beneath or above him, it played in a constant loop through his head. Of course the fact that he carried one of the buttons from the top he had ripped off of her in his pocket didn't help either. He had found it lying on the floor of the woods near where his shirt had been tossed off in her haste to undress him. He had briefly thought of taking the remains of her shirt but instead had decided to keep the button as a souvenir. It was more discreet.

He retrieved the lone button from the pocket of his pants, as he glanced down at the numerous sketches of her that lay before him on his desk. He had tried to capture every memory that he had and yet he felt like they were lacking. They could not compare to real beauty that had been before him, even with all of his centuries of work on his art, he could not capture the fire and lust he remembered seeing in her eyes.

Her confidence and aggressiveness had not been a surprise, he knew from the little incident when he had previously been in Tyler's body that she was sexually assertive. But having her energies focused on him, in his body had been magnificent. Normally Klaus demanded to be in control, dominating was in his nature after all but when he had found himself shoved on to his back with Caroline's naked body straddling him during their second round, he quickly gave into her.

Klaus' eyes closed a little, as he felt the ghost of Caroline's fingers across his chest, down his arms, over his stomach. And she hadn't stopped there. No, she didn't stop until she had taken Klaus's cock in her hand. She had stroked smoothly and boldly, working her hand until Klaus was panting and thrusting up against her.

He groaned at the memory, before quickly undoing the constricting zipper of his pants and sliding a hand down into his boxers, pumping his fist up and down as he stared at the drawing and remembered. He thought about how Caroline had traced her tongue over his shoulder before moving her lips down his body, until she reached her destination. How she'd leaned over and licked the very tip of Klaus's cock again and again until completely enveloping him in her mouth, only to pull back just as quick and resume the motion of her hand. She had continued her teasing until Klaus was begging, mostly growling for mercy.

The feeling of his hand, 'her' hand, was too good, too strong to resist. Before he knew it, his control snapped and he came. There was a harsh sound in his throat and he could barely keep himself from shouting as he jerked from the force of his release.

As his breathing slowed and his heart rate dropped back towards normal, his eyes returned to the drawing. He remembered the affection in Caroline's face, how it had felt to comb his fingers through Caroline's hair, how Caroline had huffed against his chest as she resisted laughing when his fingers brushed a particular sensitive area. But at that moment, the thing he recalled the most vividly was the feel of Caroline's lips against his own before parting.

Love it? Hate it?

For those of you still with me, I promise to get back to serious writing soon.


End file.
